


Everyone is Tired

by poechild



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Everyone is tired, Ficlet, Fluff, General, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, prompt, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poechild/pseuds/poechild
Summary: John overhears a conversation between Sherlock and Lestrade that makes him very, very happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: johnlock and 20? :)
> 
> 20\. things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear
> 
> lol okay so I finished writing this at like 1am and I think it turned out at least a little bit decent

John’s head hurts.

The lights are too bright and he has been awake for much too long, fueled only by hastily made cups of tea and rushed snacks for the past 72 hours in order to solve their most recent case.

John had been looking forward to collapsing into their bed as soon as they apprehended the culprit (surprisingly easy after how long it took to solve) and sleep in as late as he pleased with his beloved pressed against his chest.

But, alas, it is nearing midnight and John and Sherlock are giving their statements to Lestrade, rather than sleeping peacefully with Sherlock like John so desires.

“John.”

“Hm?” John raises his head from where it had dropped in his propped up hand. He rubs his eyes, trying to clear the fog that covers his vision. “Mm. Sorry…tired.” He places his chin back into his palm, not doing any better at keeping his eyes open.

“Go get us some coffee, John. It’ll help keep you awake for at least another hour.”

John can see the dark smudges under Sherlock’s own eyes, proof that he, too, is succumbing to his body’s needs. He glances over to Lestrade and sees him in a similar state. John can only imagine what he himself looks like.

Slowly, John lifts himself out of his chair, grumbling that _he_ is always the one to get them coffee and tea, why can’t _Sherlock_ do it for once?

John moves through the corridors with practised ease, no doubt looking like a zombie to anyone who cares to look. But, this late into the night, everyone is disgruntled and irritable, not caring how they or anyone else looks.

Eventually, he finds the break room with the old and over-used coffee machine. A dwindling tower of paper cups sits on the counter next to it, in need of being re-stocked.

John takes the top two and fills them automatically, plopping two sugars into one and leaving the other black.

Three other people refill their cups with the stale coffee before John even leaves the room. John wonders who buys the coffee and how long it takes for the supply to run out.

One cup in each hand, John makes his way back to Lestrade’s office blindingly, barely paying attention to his surrounds. Just watching his feet step, step, and step across the floor.

“ _Greg._ ”

John stops outside Lestrade’s office door, not for any other reason than that the voices inside are slightly hushed and secretive, demanding silence and attention.

“Please. This is important to me.” Sherlock’s voice is soft and barely audible.

John hears Greg sigh.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I-”

“ _No_.” John could practically see Greg point a finger in Sherlock’s direction. “You _are_. There is no way he would say anything other than yes. It’s impossible. Anyone who comes within ten feet of you two can see how much you love each other.”

“But…”- and John can hear Sherlock wait for Lestrade to interrupt him again- “his last marriage…did not turn out well. I don’t want him to feel pressured into making a decision, doing what he thinks I want him to do. I want him to say yes because he _wants_ to.”

Silence. John swallows. Is he…?

“…Have you bought a ring?”

“…Yes.” John has never heard Sherlock sound more ashamed.

Standing there, with his now-cold coffee in his hands, John heart simultaneously flutters and sinks.

How dare John not convey to Sherlock just how much he loves this man? What has John been doing that could _ever_ make Sherlock doubt John’s love and devotion?

But, John thinks, Sherlock wants to _marry him_ , and that thought alone makes John flush with affection and desire.

“Shouldn’t he be back by now? He’s taking quite a long time.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep on the way there.”

“You don’t look too far from it either, mate.”

Suddenly aware that John has been standing there like an idiot for who knows how long, John clears his throat in embarrassment and pushes open the door with his shoulder.

Pretending like he didn’t just eavesdrop on an obviously private conversation, John hands Sherlock his coffee, their fingers brushing. Sherlock’s touch still sends a rush of thrill through his veins, and John doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. He doesn’t think he ever wants to.

“Thank you, John.”

“You’re welcome,” John says, smiling softer than usual. He doesn’t resist the urge to tousle Sherlock’s already mussed up curls before placing a kiss there, staying for perhaps a bit longer than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/post/150572416155/johnlock-and-20) on my [tumblr](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com)


End file.
